


Crossing lines to free an innocent

by saya4haji, UndineB



Series: Crossing lines for Maura [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: BAMF Jane, F/F, First Kiss, Unrequited to requited love, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndineB/pseuds/UndineB
Summary: A spiritual follow up to my previous story written with saya4haji, "crossing lines for Maura." Basically a rewrite of episode 4X04 Killer in high heels.





	Crossing lines to free an innocent

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the series, Crossing lines for Maura." This is the fulfillment of our bargain Saya4haji.

Jane Rizzoli had known bad days. Hell, she had known days of nothing but suffering. Hoyt pinning her to the floor like a butterfly, shooting through herself to stop Marino, the distance between Maura and herself after she shot Paddy…Yes, Jane Rizzoli knew suffering or she thought she did. Now though? Walking up to Maura's house to arrest her best friend…her secret love? Hell would be a reprieve from the clawing pain in her heart and the sick guilt in her belly.

Layered over all these feelings was blistering anger. How could her mother give that film to Cavanagh? How could she betray Maura like that? A woman she called her daughter? The woman her daughter secretly loved?

The path up to Maura's house never felt so long or so cold. This short walk had always been like the yellow brick road for Jane. When she stepped on it she knew she was close to Maura and no matter what evils she had seen or touched that day, they melted. They melted because she was coming home to Maura. Ironic that she called Maura's house "home" in her mind. "Home," the place where you felt safest, loved and could be yourself. Yes, that was Maura's house, but not because of the marble floors, the expensive home cinema system or five hundred thread count Egyptian sheets. No. It was home because, home was wherever Maura was.

"God Rizzoli Your Pathetic!" Jane thought to herself. Jane loved this woman, but Maura could never want her, would probably be disgusted at the betrayal of their friendship. What right, what claim could Roly-poly Rizzoli, a poor, crass, blue collar cop, with scars and unruly hair, have to a goddess like Maura?

"You don't have to do this Jane…" Korsak began. Jane cut him off though, her words sharp and final, despite the waver she masked and the too shiny glisten to her eyes.

"If anyone is arresting Maura it's me. I won't have some rookie cuff her and put her through a God damn perp walk. I'll do it, I'll cuff her and I'll be the one to prove it was all a mistake too!"

Frost and Korsak exchanged a look at Jane's resolute tone. Their eyes betraying their doubt and sorrow. The evidence was stacked against them and Jane was talking about 'when' she proved Maura's innocence not 'if.'

Jane took a deep breath before knocking on Maura's door.

Almost immediately it opened to reveal Maura. Her Maura…but not quite. Maura's usually pristine appearance was gone, and in its wake stood a vulnerable shadow of the usually powerful doctor. Her hair lay limp and unwashed, the dark circles under her eyes accentuating the day old makeup that still remained after a haphazard attempt at removal. Jane's stomach lurched as at the sight of her a small smile began to quirk up Maura's mouth but then died at the sight of Korsak and Frost behind her. Confusion and sorrow flashed in her light brown eyes.

Maura's posture drooped even further if possible, her shoulders hunching and her arms encircling her middle around the baggy, grey, shapeless cashmere sweater she wore.

"Maura Isles you are under arrest for the murder of Brett Adams." Jane said in a monotone as she slid her handcuffs from her belt. The words dropped into the room, dull and heavy, the words like ash in Jane's mouth.

Maura's face blanched for a moment and then as if on autopilot her arms went behind her back, wrists already together.

"It's okay Jane, just do your job." Maura whispered.

Jane wanted to cry, wanted to scream and shout. This couldn't be fair, this couldn't be happening. Even now Maura was trying to save Jane from pain, even as she, her best friend was betraying her by arresting her, she was trying to make her feel better. Only Maura could be so selfless.

Jane like a zombie took Maura's hands and placed them in front of her, as she cuffed her.

"Jane you are meant to cuff my hands behind my back to ensure maximum control of a suspect. The front cuffing for female suspects and prisoners is no longer practised on female homicide suspects in Boston." Maura dictated in all her google mouth glory.

Jane wanted to cry at a habit which at any other time would have been cute and endearing to Jane but with the sickening click of the cuffs, it was anything but.

"Now's not the time to tell me how to do my job Maura. You're innocent. This is only temporary." Jane snapped.

Maura flinched at the fire in her friends dark eyes while also feeling warmed by the confidence of her conviction.

"Jane." Maura whispered almost reverently, the pleading note in her voice making her sound almost childlike. "I don't remember anything Jane, the evidence is overwhelming. I know what the brain is capable of doing under severe pressure, I could have murdered him and…"

Anything further Maura could say was cut off as Jane pulled her roughly forward by the cuffs. Jane bent her tall frame down to Maura's hunched level and through gritted teeth hissed, "I know you Maura isles. If you killed someone, they _deserved it_ and you'll get off on self-defence. I would prove that but there is no need…I know you, I know you better than you know yourself. All the brain chemistry studies in the world can talk about the shifting mind of a murderer and biochemistry do dads, but I only know one mind. I know Maura's mind and there is no way you would kill anyone and I'll prove it."

The words left Jane out of breath, her proud jaw cinched tight and her eyes watering with tears she would never shed in front of Korsak and Frost.

Before Maura could utter a thanks or a rebuttal, before her mind could truly process the vehemence of her friend's conviction Jane had straightened up and was striding to the door.

"Get Maura booked into the station, take her through the back entrance. I have a murder to solve." Jane called over her shoulder to Korsak and Frost.

* * *

  


Jane chased up leads, and talked to witnesses at the party. All to no avail. Her body ached after almost 14 hours working straight. She needed food and a break. Jane could almost hear Maura chastising her for over working herself and not eating. For a brief moment a smile flickered on her lips before dying as reality reasserted itself. Jane's stomach growled but the thought of food made her want to vomit. 

A text lit up her phone from Frankie:

**-Got da interviews from Miles event. CCTV from adjacent streets + on way 2 get Cab logs. Wil b at ur place in 1hr wit it.-**

The spelling of the message made Jane's brow crease. Maura had become her personal text message grammar and spelling dictator and her influence had rubbed off. Again, the correlation of something so simple making Jane think of Maura caused another spasm in her chest. Jane sighed and offered up a silent prayer of thanks for her brother and all his help. Maybe Frankie's work would hold the key to proving Maura innocent. The text left her with an hour to kill but Jane couldn't sit still. With a grunt and a violent shove Jane rose and made her way to the elevator, focused on burning off some of her energy in the gym before going home.

Not 30 minutes later Jane found herself striding towards her car. "Pussies," she grumbled under her breath. Jane had pounded the punch bag until the bracket in the sealing creaked and her already damaged hands ached. It hadn't been enough though; all the swirling rage and impotent protective violence that Jane had bottled up had no outlet. There was no one Jane could direct her energies at, no discernible target for Jane to attack in defence of Maura. Well, unless she went down to autopsy and beat the shit out of Bret Adam's corpse for causing all this mess. Somehow Jane thought that would cause more problems than it solved. "Would still make me feel better though." Her mind whispered.

Jane had roughly challenged anyone in the gym to a sparring match to blow off her anger. The majority of the gym had ducked their heads and tried to look engrossed in their late evening workouts. No one wanted to mess with Rizzoli when she was in this mood. Jane wore her sports gear showing off tone arms that glistened with sweat and the strong muscles of her shoulders and abs beneath her shirt.

An unsuspecting rookie, high on his own ego had stepped up, brushing off his colleagues warnings. He sized up the detective as another woman who slept her way to the gold shield and an overblown reputation that the leftist media and brass had blown out of proportion. He would teach her a lesson. In his blind ego he missed the tight jaw, the tense and taught muscles that strained beneath skin and the suppressed wrath that burned in Jane Rizzoli's eyes.

He missed it, until the moment she came out of her corner of the sparring ring, a blaze of dark and vengeful strikes. Her face was stone cold, her features screwed tightly in a mask the rookie had seen on one of his shifts from a crazy gang banger high on PCP as he jumped his partner even while being tazered.

Luckily for this rookie the ever watchful family of BPD cops had been watching and three burly beat cops pulled Rizzoli off him after barely two minutes. Two minutes in which he was sure he was going to have bruised ribs and a broken nose to show for his foolishness.

So it was that Jane found herself at home pacing like a caged lion waiting for Frankie.

Frankie took one look at his sister, un-showered, gaunt and almost twitchy. He would order her to shower and eat but he knew it was pointless even as she snatched the files from under his arms.

Over the next two hours they trawled through the statements and found…nothing.

With some coaxing Frankie got Jane to agree to a break and some food, food that in her empty apartment turned out to be olives and ketchup. Frankie bit back a comment about how she didn't need to keep food here because she was always at Maura's' but realized that now was not the time for such sibling ribbing.

A knock at the door revealed Angela.

Frankie held his breath, waiting for the explosion, waiting for the moment when he would have to intervene. Frankie watched as with inhuman effort Jane seemed to swallow her anger. It frightened Frankie. Jane was a Rizzoli. They were loud and brash, they never hid from anything. They screamed at everyone, especially Janey, but in that moment she bottled it up, added her anger at Angela to an ever increasing damn of pain and rage which Maura's arrest had caused.

"I'm not stopping her from coming in." Jane said coldly as she walked away from the open door.

Angela walked in slowly.

"What were you thinking giving that video to your boyfriend and not me ma?" Jane asked in a desperate plea.

"I was protecting you. Protecting my daughter from having to make a choice…" Angela began in a placating voice wavering with tears.

"Protecting me! You should have protected Maura Ma! The woman you call a daughter!" Jane hissed with spite. Angel flinched as if she had been slapped.

"Hey Janie, it's not Ma's fault they have her ID card, witnesses and DNA. It's not ma's fault Maura is in prison. Ma protected you from a horrible choice. What else could you have done with that video?" Frankie jumped in to defend his mother from Jane's rising anger.

Jane was fighting with herself, trying desperately to do what Maura would want of her. Desperately trying to fight back all the hate she wanted to spill forth on her family for what they had done.

Frankie's question penetrated Jane's mind and looking up from her breathing and attempts at control she answered him without thought or hesitation.

"What would I have done?! I would have deleted the damned video!" Jane yelled with steely conviction.

Frankie and Angela both took a half step back in shock at Jane's declaration. They exchanged a look of disbelief.

Jane too looked like she couldn't believe her words, couldn't believe she had voiced them. Yet, after a few seconds of stunned silence Frankie and Angela realized she was going to make no move to retract them. She meant it.

"Sis," Frankie whispered. "You would get a year for obstruction of Justice. You would lose your badge. You would have had no choice but to hand over the video, Ma did you a favour." Frankie's words were rushed, perhaps Jane didn't realize what she was saying. His big sister would never trample the law. Hell she had arrested her own brother, shot through herself to get a bad guy. Jane would do whatever it took to uphold the law and the golden badge she carried.

Jane weighed her brother's words, she saw the danger in any response but agreement. But Jane couldn't lie, not about Maura. To do so felt like a betrayal and she had already betrayed her so badly by arresting her and by using omission to hide her love for her.

Jane took a breath and looked both Frankie and Angel in the eyes, "It would only be a year, and only a job. Maura is facing 25 to life." Jane said, each word slow and purposeful, allowing the ramifications to hit home for her brother and mother.

Their eyes became saucers as something finally clicked for them, something unspoken and unseen. Jane cared more about Maura than the law. Jane would sacrifice the job she loved, the job she fought her mother on for years, the job which gave her an identity…all for Maura.

The unspoken ramifications of such a declaration lay undeclared between all three members of the room and like all good Catholic families they went for good old fashioned denial. They allowed the realization to drift to their subconscious minds and not be addressed. Maura wasn't Jane's best friend. She was something much more.

Jane's phone beeped signalling an e-mail. After a quick read Jane began making her way to the shower.

"I got permission to see Maura in holding in the morning. I need a shower and then I'm going to go over those files again. Stay or go, I don't care." Jane called over her shoulder.

By unspoken agreement both Angela and Frankie silently left the apartment. Both trying valiantly to ignore the revelation at the periphery of their minds.

* * *

  


Jane fidgeted as she made her way through the dingy, labyrinth corridors of the prison.

It too her a moment to realize that they were headed for a general population holding room and not the isolation rooms Jane had assumed Maura would be held in.

"Why isn't Maura in isolation? She's the ME of the whole damn Common Wealth she has had a hand in putting away numerous perps that BPD has dealt with. Why isn't she in isolation for her own security?" Jane asked sharply.

The overweight prison guard looked like a blown up version of Miss Piggy and the various stains on her uniform did nothing to alleviate Jane's concern. This was the type of person in charge of protecting Maura?!

The fat blob shrugged and flicked through the papers she was carrying on her clipboard.

"No formal request was made." The blob grunted.

Jane's stomach dropped and a cold feeling of terror began to enclose her throat. Maura had been in general population all night. Her sweet, kind and gentle Maura?

Jane's fists clenched, she was going to put Cavanagh though a wall for this 'oversight!'

Then Jane's fists clenched tighter, she could feel her nails dig into her flesh and her knuckles tense against her skin. No this was her fault. Maura was hers, she should have made sure Maura was protected, not assumed. She will have to take care of this.

Jane entered the lockup day holding room that the blob pointed her to and Jane straightened. She affixed her gold badge to the front of her belt, stood tall, put on her interrogation face and strode into the room, only to halt rapidly when she caught sight of Maura.

Her beautiful Maura, in synthetic orange jumpsuit, curled up on a bench, with her chin on her knees and her hair barely covering a black eye.

Rage…primal, dangerous and uncontrollable rose up though Jane, but was extinguished in a fraction of a second when Maura caught sight of her and smiled weakly. Only Maura ever had that effect on Jane. All anger forgotten Jane strode to Maura and pulled her up to survey her properly.

Jane's hand as though it had a mind of its own cupped Maura's cheek and her thumb lightly brushed over the bruise beneath her eye. If only the gentle ministrations could remove that mark. Maura leaned her face into Jane's touch and sighed in contentment.

"Jane," Maura whispered and it was the sigh of a woman who had just been relieved of constant pain. Jane's touch, her presence, soothing Maura.

Remembering where she was, Jane stepped back, her face hardening again.

Maura recognized the self-flagellation in Jane's eyes, as though she were responsible for every pain that befell Maura when in fact she was the opposite.

Maura desperately wanted to remove Jane's pain. "It's nothing Jane. It doesn't matter." Maura said in a calm assertive voice so at odds to her appearance.

Jane tensed and turned to the other occupants of the room.

Jane's whole demeanor changed, her face became that of an ugly sneer, her fists clenched and she stepped forward aggressively to the other women.

When Jane spoke her voice was cold, quiet even, calm. The women in this holding room knew that kind of voice though, it was the voice of someone who was about to do something very bad or very painful and would feel nothing about doing it.

"Excuse me inmates of this fine establishment" Jane sneered with sarcastic politeness. "Whoever did this to my friend had better watch over their shoulder for the rest of their lives because when I find out who did it…they are going to regret it. And if it happens again…I give you my personal Detective Rizzoli Guarantee, it will be a very _short and painful life_!"

The cells occupants shuffles and a short but stocky woman with gang tattoos for the Cotrals across her shaven head spoke up, "You detective Rizzoli?"

Jane scanned the woman, taking note of the Cotral tattoos and making her face even harder. If this gang banger had heard about Jane's run in with the Cotrals then maybe her reputation could buy Maura some protection. Jane nodded stiffly.

The young woman's eyes widened in shock for a second before she masked it. "Shit chica. We got no beef with the little doctor. It was Marsha, white trash junkie who popped her. She in solitary."

Jane nodded again and dismissing the whole bunch of them returned her focus to Maura.

Maura was angry for a moment and confusion flashed across her face at the interplay between Jane and the woman but she let it go in favour of informing Jane about her newest theory.

Jane's heart for the first time in days lifted when Maura told her about the drug she thought had been used on her, or rather blown at her. Hope rose, but Jane would not let it blossom yet. Such hope was brought down again when Maura mentioned Paddy had put word out to protect her.

Maura had probably intended it to put Jane at ease about her safety but Jane quickly pointed out how it could endanger Maura if Paddy's enemies went after her.

"You won't like it Maura but I'm going to have you moved to protective isolation while you're in custody. I'll pull some strings and see if I can get you there within the hour. You should be safer there." Jane whispered as though she were afraid Maura would refuse.

Maura took on a look of deep concentration and then hesitantly spoke, "If you think I would be safer then I will go along with it, but you should talk to guard Patty Joe. She works for my father."

Jane clenched her jaw at Paddy's meddling but after a brief moment realized it was perhaps for the best.

"Time's up" a dour thin guard said from the door.

"That's her" Maura whispered.

Jane glanced back and nodded. "I'll get you out Maura, I promise. Be safe" Jane said, her voice quivering with emotion.

Jane stepped into the hall and before the guard could speak Jane lowered her voice and covertly checked they were alone in the hall.

"Your Paddy's guard." Jane whispered.

The woman blanched and paled. Her panic evident for a second before she schooled her features. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she began and Jane in desperation began to bluff, not caring what she said so long as it got her what she wanted.

"I'm Paddy's cop. I'm working on proving Maura's innocent from the outside but I need to expedite her moving to isolation for her protection until then. Maura tells me you're the right guard to talk to about that." Jane hissed lowly, the lies burning bile in her throat.

The guard watched Jane for a moment and then hesitantly nodded." I can expedite that if you can get the paperwork sent over, it usually takes twenty four hours for a move but I'll log it and move her myself as soon as you get it to me." She said.

Jane blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Right. Good. " Jane said as she began following the guard down the corridor toward the exit.

As they walked Jane spotted the sign for isolation and the image of Maura's face flashed in her mind. That beautiful face marred by an ugly bruise.

Jane's blood boiled and without thought she began striding down the hall.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Patty Joe shouted in a whisper of panic.

"I'm fulfilling another part of Paddy's orders. I believe I owe a lady named Marsh a bruise… at the least" Jane said in a deadly calm voice.

Patty Joe paled at this pronouncement, "You can't do that, we'll get caught." Patty rushed.

"I won't kill her or do anything too damaging, but I've got to pass on Paddy's message. No-one who touches his daughter is safe, not even in isolation. What better message to show Paddy's reach." Jane answered coldly, and the more she spoke the more she believed it. This would bolster Paddy's reputation of being able to get to anyone and protect Maura. With that thought any qualms about her bluff of working for Paddy left her mind.

Patty hesitated and Jane's eyes hardened. Patty nodded stiffly before guiding the detective to a cell and unlocking it whispered, "Keep it quiet and only two minutes."

The woman, Marsha, didn't realized what the hell happened. One moment she was dozing on her foam mattress and the next she was being held clean off the floor against the wall of her cell by a woman with crazed dark eyes and flowing black hair.

Marsha would have gasped or screamed but the woman's right hand crushed her throat, her grip punishing and barely a whisper of air made it into Marsha's panicking lungs.

The woman's left hand came up to snatch her right hand as she tried to desperately tear away the punishing grip. The next moment blazing pain erupted in her wrist as it was wrenched backwards. She would have screamed had she the breath to do so.

The hand was hyper-extended backwards and between the pain that felt like at any moment her wrist would snap and the crushing grip on her throat Marsha was helpless.

Marsha met those crazed black eyes and saw the flash of excitement of...pleasure! This woman got pleasure from hurting her.

She was going to die, Marsha realized. She was going to die in this cell at this unknown woman's hand.

The grip slackened a fractional amount and the small amount of air pushed back the black spots invading her vision as the woman spoke.

"Do you know who I am?"

Marsha lacking the air to speak so shook her head weakly as much as the punishing grip would allow.

"I am detective Jane Rizzoli. " Marsha's eyes widened, this was a cop? Cops can't do this!

"But the more important thing for you to know is that I am Maura Isles friend. You remember the good ME. The one you dared to strike?" Jane cooed in a saccharine voice flashing too many teeth and tightening the hold on Marsha's wrist to gain a muted whimper of pain.

Marsha again tried to nod and her eyes bugged out. "Dr Isles is the daughter of Paddy Doyle and is under his protection and mine. So let this be a warning to you and anyone else who would hurt her, between us and the guards and the prisoners in our pockets there is nowhere in any prison on earth we can't reach, me and Paddy. If you or anyone else lays a hand on the good doctor again, it will be the last thing you ever do. Who better to commit murder and get away with it eh? Who better than a mobster and a homicide detective? Talk about this meeting between us if you dare, but know that I don't fear you shouting 'police brutality' or anything else because I guarantee it will be the last thing you say before you have a very sad accident, like falling repeatedly on a shank in the showers. Do you understand me?" Jane said, her voice calm, detached and holding a lethality that made it unrecognisable to even her ears.

Marsha nodded vigorously; scared out of her mind and in the next breath she was released to fall to the ground. Marsha looked up at the towering figure of Jane Rizzoli, her black suit, golden badge and static face all screamed danger. The door to her cell was ajar and a guard stood outside with her back to proceedings. There was no one she could call, she was just as helpless as the detective said. All bravado left her as she cowered on the floor.

"Goodbye Marsh, I really hope we don't ever have to meet again. For your sake." The detective said in a pleasant manner, all violence masked behind civility. Marsha hesitantly began to stand, her back to the cell wall as she rubbed her throat and wrist and gasped for air.

"Oh, one more thing, "Jane said as she turned to leave. "I'm Catholic and I never really understood the whole eye for an eye thing. It never really sounded like justice you know, but here I'm willing to make an exception." Before Marsha knew what was happening pain exploded in the left side of her face as the detective whipped around and landed a right hook.

Jane straightened her jacket and exited the cell to see a clearly disturbed Patty Joe waiting for her.

Like a guard with a dangerous animal on a leash Patty escorted Jane to the exit in silence. Jane was unaware of Patty's disquiet as her mind raced over the new evidence Maura presented and her attempts to push down the dark pleasure she had gotten from striking Marsha.

It was as she walked that Jane realized how far she had ventured from her morals for Maura, how much she was willing to sacrifice and it was then that she had the epiphany of what must be done as insurance to Maura's safety. The weight of her decision rested on her shoulders as she went through security and collected her gun to leave the prison.

"Patty," Jane said as she was signing out. Patty looked sharply at this woman who spoke so civilly, smiled and acted as though two minutes ago she had not just threatened to kill an inmate.

"You will have the paperwork for Maura to be moved to isolation within the hour. Make sure it happens. Also, tell our mutual friend to call me as soon as possible. It's urgent." Before Patty could question why Jane as "Paddy's cop" as she called herself, had no way to contact him herself, Jane was gone.

* * *

  


Jane had been working for almost 36 hours straight; everything she found seemed to only instigate Maura further. Jane was depending on Maura's new toxicology test to throw light on what had happened and who had framed her. Until then she was stuck. Her phone rang again and Jane hesitated even glancing at it.

Her mother had tried to talk to her, sent her texts and kept calling, but Jane couldn't talk to her, couldn't even look at the woman without the sudden urge to lambast her, to utter hateful and cruel words that would surely break her mother. Words that would make her feel better for her mother's betrayal of Maura, but would undoubtedly destroy her family. A small price to pay, her subconscious mind whispered., but Jane pushed that voice down as she had last night at her apartment.

Jane gave in and glanced at the phone. It was a private number, blocked. Jane quickly grabbed the phone and answered, "Rizzoli."

"So nice of you to pick up detective." The smug and cold voice of Paddy Doyle husked down the line.

"Yeah well, I'm a busy woman. You know, trying to prove your daughter innocent and all." Jane bit back sarcastically.

"Look, we both don't get along, but from what Patty Joe tells me you're the one who wanted to talk, and seen as getting a burner here in the five star big house isn't that easy I'd prefer it if we used our time to discuss the one thing we actually can agree on." Doyle said in a surprisingly civil if satirical tone.

"Maura." Jane whispered in an almost reverent tone.

Paddy remained silent for a moment. It still surprised him that this woman loved his daughter, and it doubly shocked him that his sources told him that they were not romantically involved. Rizzoli was a Rottweiler detective but she was blind if she couldn't see how his daughter felt about her too. That wasn't his priority though. Feelings and love came second to survival. Paddy would use Jane like a disposable napkin, use her feelings to help his daughter in any way he could.

"Yeah Maura. Patty Joe told me you put your own kind of word out to protect Maura. Thank you for that." Doyle husked with humour, clearly referring to the incident at the jail and Jane's outburst.

"You thanking a cop, the world must be coming to an end." Jane shot back coldly in an attempt to regain her footing. The thought of being anything like Doyle turned her stomach but when it came to Maura she couldn't control herself. Jane had never laid hands on a perp, not even kiddie killers before, but the knowledge that that woman had touched her Maura made her snap. The shame ate at her, yet no remorse was forthcoming and that scared her more.

Paddy tensed with anger, it almost radiated down the phone and his voice when it spoke was now devoid of any human emotion, it was the voice of the Westie killer.

"For my daughter we seem to work quite well together, Tommy O'Rourke's body and the Cotral gang miraculously stepping back from Maura after you visited them are but two examples of that. So tell me detective, what do you want?"

Jane as ever when confronted with the realities of her past actions flinched violently. Jane had looked at the line of her morals and for Maura she had run straight past it. It had cost her sleep. It had eaten at her insides. It betrayed everything her life meant, her badge. It was a mark on her soul. Jane was an accessory to the murder of Tommy O'Rourke. A murderer as if she had held the ice pick herself. She had gone to the Cotral's Cantina and threatened to kill every last one of them if they didn't leave Maura alone. She had meant every word of it too and Paddy knew that. Yet, as much as she hated herself, she couldn't regret any of it. She couldn't regret protecting Maura. Jane was resigned to the fact she would always do whatever was necessary to protect Maura. Without her quirky little friend…without the woman she secretly loved, Jane's life just wouldn't be worth it.

Jane took a deep breath, internally looking at the line of her morals and once again, consciously decided to run straight past it for Maura.

Jane straightened, her face, if any of the few detectives left at 2am in the bull pen had cared to look, turned to stone and her voice became flat.

"If I can't prove Maura innocent, innocent as we both know she is, no matter how much our combined protections are worth, jail will kill Maura. If not physically then mentally" Just saying the words made Jane's heart race, made her fists clench and the desire to tear something apart rose darkly inside her. Jane always wanted to protect Maura from anything that could possibly hurt her.

Paddy remained silent, biding his time as only a patient enforcer could. He knew Jane would continue.

"If that happened," She continued clinically as though discussing the weather, "We will have to get Maura out. I can fake some documents to get Maura released to my custody under the guise I am taking her here to question her or I could make it look like I was doing a routine pickup for the marshals, maybe even fake some papers to make it look like she was getting amnesty and put in witness protection in exchange for testifying against you. It would only hold up for a few hours before the paper trail would turn up the falsehood, but I could get her out. The question then is, could you hide her?"

Paddy Doyle had done some terrible things in his life, he had taken some serious risks and planned some truly Machiavellian schemes. Hell, he had faked his own daughter's death to the only woman he ever could have loved and hid said daughter for over thirty years from his family and the world. But what Jane proposed, he had never once considered this.

No matter how hard he tried, Doyle couldn't keep the shock and grudging respect from his voice when he said, "You really meant it didn't you, when you told me that day you would do whatever it took to protect her?"

Doyle could barely believe it.

Jane ignored his shock and her own twisting feelings of helplessness and nausea. It was true, no matter what she would do it. Like some pathetic Shakespearean hero she would tragically sacrifice everything for Maura, for unrequited love. Just saying it in her mind made her sick. If it was another person she would castigate their foolishness, slight their idiocy, but what she felt for Maura meant that none of it mattered.

"Could you hide her Doyle? Give her a new identity and life, simple Yes or No." Jane bit out, her tone turning to steel.

"I could do it." Doyle replied evenly, now calculating and planning. "But you know my daughter she wouldn't go for it. She isn't like me, it's dishonest and when they work out you helped Detective you will be looking at 25 to life for aiding and abetting the escape of a murderer. Your life will be over." Doyle said twisting the knife. If this was to work he had to be sure Rizzoli was aware of all the possible consequences.

Jane's blood ran cold but she didn't hesitate when she replied, "I'll convince her to go. Maura will listen to me. I thought this through; I can survive jail better than Maura could. I'm a fighter, she's not. Besides Doyle, you say my life would be over, it would be over anyway if Maura was locked up. At least this way I'll know she'll be happy somewhere. I can live better with that."

Paddy Doyle's mind was whirling in calculations and sly thoughts. He didn't respect easily, and never cops but Jane Rizzoli was prepared to do what no one else, not even his most loyal men would do. She was willing to face a fate worse than a quick death to save Maura. That day Jane had come to find out that the Cortals were stalking Maura Paddy had figured out Jane Rizzoli loved his daughter, but even he was shocked by how much. He knew he had never loved anything, not his children, not even Hope, enough to do what Jane was willing to do, and for that she had his respect. Even his blessing.

In that moment Paddy Doyle made a decision to do the first truly selfless thing in his life. He would see his daughter happy. He vowed he would see this unrequited love discovered. In that moment Paddy Doyle decided that if Maura had to disappear to a new life, then unknowingly, so too would Jane Rizzoli. It was logical he tried to reason in his mind. Maura would be less plagued with guilt and easier to handle if Jane went into hiding with her.

"You would give it all up for her: your job, your reputation, your family, your freedom and maybe even your life?" Paddy asked to be sure. His voice no more intense than if he were asking about the motivations of a lion eating a lamb. Lax curiosity.

Jane didn't hesitate. "Yes!"

Paddy in his cell many miles away nodded. "I'll be in contact then. If you can't prove her innocence I assure you detective, Maura will never see a trial. We'll deal with it."

Before Jane could comment or note with shock that Doyle had said 'we' and made them a team the line went dead.

Jane dropped her phone from lifeless fingers. It was done. The backup plan was in place. Now Jane just had to exhaust every other possibility. She didn't want to lose Maura. She had to prove her innocence.

* * *

  


Not twelve hours later Jane had wrapped the case. Tucker Franklin's plan to bury any traces of his extramarital affair was uncovered and Jane had done what she promised. She had proven Maura's innocence.

Jane's blood pounded in her ears, but she did not smile or cheer like the rest of the unit. No, Jane was still determined. Until Maura was released from custody it wasn't yet over. Her innocence, her freedom wasn't yet real.

Cavanagh put a call in to the prison. "Maura will be released in the next 24 hours. Once the paper work goes through." He said.

Jane erupted from her seat. "Not god enough!" she spat.

Cavanagh flinched before regaining his composure.

"Sit down Rizzoli!" He demanded.

Jane's hands clenched on the edge of his desk, her nails splintering from the pressure but with a slow breath and control few thought her capable of Jane obeyed.

When he was sure she had calmed enough to listen Cavanagh spoke, "The prison is aware of Maura's status. Hell, the details of the case and her innocence are all over the news. Leaked from an _anonymous source"_ Cavanagh said while giving Jane the hairy eyeball. Jane failed to react. She was an ice queen in her chair.

In her mind Jane smiled smugly, yeah anonymous. Jane had released the details herself so the feds couldn't try to slow the case and hang it over her to get her to go against Paddy. To embarrass the city into moving quickly to release her and making it clear to every damn person in the common wealth of Massachusetts that Maura Isles was innocent. When needed, Jane was not above using the media she hated so much.

Cavanagh continued when Jane failed to react, internally taking note that the detective was more dangerous than he had once thought. He had turned a blind eye to her few instances of 'going rogue' but suddenly he had the frightening insight that perhaps Jane Rizzoli was hiding even more from him than he thought.

"I faxed the papers to the governor to sign. When that's done he will fax them back and I will send them to the prison to get Maura released. You're looking at lunchtime tomorrow afternoon at best Jane. It's beaurocracy but that's the justice system." Cavanagh said sadly.

Jane was quiet a moment as her brows furrowed and she thought. "Give me the papers you faxed over." Jane said calmly.

"Jane there is nothing you can do until the Governor signs them, it's 7pm. No-one works this late, not in the governor's office, not in the administrative branch of the prison, hell Rizzoli I'm getting ready to head home. What would you do…go to the governors house...?" Cavanagh trailed off as he saw a slight twitch of Jane's lips and he realized that yes indeed, that is exactly what she intended to do.

"Rizzoli, there is no way you…you can't …" Cavanagh spluttered.

"When have you ever known me to not be able to do something Sean. Give me the papers or I'll take them and the only way you can stop me is if you take my badge and throw me in a cell." Jane said in deceptively calm tone.

Cavanagh stopped in shock and met her eyes. They held no fear, no hesitation, just determination and resolution. They were black steel. Cavanagh wanted to shout, but it would be pointless. The determination and guts that made her his best detective was also what meant she wouldn't give up until he gave her those papers. Also when it came to Dr. Isles, Jane had been known to do extreme things, like break free from a pair of deranged serial killers and stab one to death with his own scalpel. Yes, Cavanagh could not afford to damage the men she would undoubtedly put on their asses before they got her out of here.

Cavanagh had never heard Jane use his first name either. She always respected his command, more so than any other officer, she was always formal even when he was at her mother's home for a date.

The informality was the last nail. Cavanagh reached to the old fax machine behind his desk, momentarily disgusted that they still had to use them in this day and age. He lifted the originals with his signature and passed them to Jane.

He pointed at the bottom, "You need the governor to sign here and here, and then get a member of the prison staff to sign it, notarise it and then put it in for processing. After that Maura's free. But Jane there is no way the governor will sign it…"

"Thank you Sir but let me worry about that. I can take down serial killers, a wind back politician will be easily wrangled. You just need the right incentive." Jane sad with dark amusement as she cut him off, taking the forms.

Jane strode through the bull pen ignoring her family, Frost and Korsak. She was on a mission.

Jane stepped in the elevator and pulled out her phone, "Skeeter, it's Rizzoli. How would you feel about an exclusive outside the governors house in about fifteen minutes." Jane said smiling darkly.

Fifteen minutes later Jane was buzzing the Governor's door at his home address. A stoically dressed man answered the door. His close cut hair and the bulge at his waist screamed security.

Before he could speak Jane spoke, "Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli , BPD. Recipient of The Schroeder Brothers Memorial Medal, The Mayor's Medal of Excellence and The Department Medal of Honor. The governor is expecting me, he is going to sign the release paper for Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts who was wrongly imprisoned on suspicion of murder. I'm sure you heard about it, it was all over the news." Jane said in her most saccharine voice as she pointed to Skeeter and her news camera hovering behind her.

The security flunky spots the camera too and flinches like a vampire seeing a cross. He scurries off to get the organ grinder like a good little monkey.

The governor in all his suave political gusto comes to the door, balling up a napkin and slips on his greasy politician mask. Jane can tell he is pissed, she can see the anger that is well hidden in his eyes. Jane knows all about hiding things.

Jane feels slightly smug when she realizes she had interrupted his dinner but also pleased. The prat was going to eat his dinner and drink wine with his Barbie doll wife in his mansion while her Maura sat in an isolation cell overnight because he was too lazy to sign a piece of paper. No damn way.

"Oh detective please come in. Such a terrible business with the ME. The city is so pleased to offer you its aid and glad that you have once again ensured that justice was done." He orated to the camera rather than Jane.

"Just doing my job sir, it was very generous of you to insist this breach of justice be put to rights as soon as possible. Not many politicians want to deal with petty matters of signing things outside of hours. I suppose your just doing your job like me though, serving the city whenever your needed." Jane replied using all the political guile and media friendly bullshit she could. A compliment for the camera wrapped in an insult for him. Jane was proud of herself.

Needless to say the Governor was too.

"Nonsense Jane, I was happy to help, come we'll sign those release papers. Mrs. Skeeter please come in, you can ask a few follow up questions once I have signed." The governors mood changed quickly when he realised Jane was willing to spin this to his advantage. Whatever it took to get Maura out quicker. He was a whore for the good publicity.

So it was that Jane had her signed papers and by 8pm was pulling up to the jail and demanding to speak with guard Patty Joe.

Patty looked shocked to see Jane and was even more floored when Jane handed her the release paper and bluntly told her, "do what you have to with these and then get Maura for me. I'm taking her home now." Jane's voice brooked no argument and Patty Joe jumped to obey.

30 minutes later and Maura in the baggy cashmere sweater she was arrested in walked out the door or the prison to see Jane sitting on the hood of her car waiting for her.

Jane's body, which was running on caffeine, adrenaline and anger, seemed to loosen when she saw Maura walk free of the place. A spike of anger rose when she saw the bruise under Maura's eye again but it was quickly subdued when Maura stepped forward "Jane!" Maura's voice was a plea and an exultation. Jane strode to her and gathered Maura in her arms just as she collapsed forward. The soft gasps and sobs of relief smothered in Jane's warm embrace.

They stood like that, Maura in her arms, protected from the world until she recovered her composure.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled…" Maura began as she pulled away. Jane tightened her hold.

"Never be sorry Maura. It was my fault, I should have protected you, "Jane whispered as her own tears fell.

"Shh." Maura said. She took Jane's hand and lead her to the car, "Let's go home."

Jane drove, one hand entwined with Maura's the whole way back to Maura's house. Back home.

* * *

  


The silence of the drive had been comfortable but now that they were back in Maura's home Jane realized that things could no longer be avoided. Maura went straight to the shower while Jane ordered takeout. It was an unspoken routine, one that had been happening for close to three years now. If it weren't for the events of the last two days, Jane could almost pretend this was just any other night at Maura's. Some takeout, some wine and a film while they snuggled on the couch. It was such a couply image in Jane's mind and once again she thanked the idiots of Maura's childhood. A selfish part of Jane was glad Maura had not had a best friend before, had not had sleepovers before, so Maura thought nothing of how close she let Jane be with her, how often she let her stay over, sleep in her bed.

It was at this moment that Jane realized that she too was in much need of a shower. With begrudging slowness she trailed to the guestroom. Jane cold hear Maura's shower running and the sound conjured images of Maura lathering her…no! Jane squashed the thought. That way lay dragons. She was her friend and nothing more. Could never be anything more and it was an insult to Maura to objectify her like that.

After a quick shower Jane pulled on sweats that were in the guestroom dresser. Freshly laundered and ironed by Maura. Pausing for a moment to look at the wardrobe and dresser, Jane realized that she had more clothes here than at her apartment. She grimaced and made a mental note to bring some stuff back to her apartment, she had been getting too comfortable here in her home, that wasn't really her home.

Jane walked barefoot out of the guestroom and spotted Maura on the sofa, eating Thai green curry straight from the container. The food must have arrived and Maura was eager to start. It took Jane a moment to realise that Maura was wearing yoga pants and her Boston sweatshirt. It was an old and worn sweater that was faded and comfortable. It seemed to drown Maura but Jane couldn't help but mentally note that she looked wonderful in it.

Maura looked good in Jane's clothes. It pleased a possessive part of Jane that could never be truly expressed.

Jane walked over to sit beside Maura and help herself to some of the food.

"You look better Maur," Jane said with a smile. She meant it. Jane always felt incredibly privileged when she got to see Maura like this, fresh from a shower in comfortable, non-designer clothes, wet hair and no makeup. The run way model Maura of every day was beautiful but there was something exquisite about Maura au natural. No one else got to see her like this, she wasn't comfortable with anyone else enough not to be 'perfect.' Jane loved it.

Maura blushed pausing in her near inhalation of the curry. Her eyes telling Jane that she disagreed that she looked well.

"Hungry?" Jane teased lightly seeing half of Maura's food gone already.

"Yes, prison food is surprising bad." Maura deadpanned and Jane wondered if it was an attempt at a joke to lighten the mood, to safely address the elephant in the room, but all it did was create awkward tension. Jane dropped the food container she was opening back onto the table.

"I'm sorry Maura." Jane whispered, her voice full of sorrow and her eyes downcast as though afraid if she looked at Maura she would be chastised.

Maura knowing what Jane needed put her own food down and reached across to draw her friend to her. "Oh Jane. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend." Maura began and Jane tensed at Maura's description of her but she did not seem to notice as she continued. "I don't blame you. It was your job. You had to do your job and I understand that. You had to follow the evidence and the science. It all pointed to me. You had to be the good detective you are."

On Maura's final words Jane choked on a sob, her arms tightening around Maura and drawing her head under her chin. Maura went willingly, needing the embrace just as much as Jane. Nowhere else did she feel so safe…so loved.

"Maura I failed you and not just because I arrested you. I failed even before that." Jane sobbed.

Maura's eyebrows scrunched and lines appeared on her forehead as she tried to use her impressive intellect to solve this mystery.

Before she could speak Jane continued. "I left you alone at that fundraiser. I just disappeared and didn't even ring to check you got home okay. I left you with a stranger. He drugged you, he could have raped you or he could have killed you." Jane whispered brokenly, her words catching in her throat as the horrors she spoke of flashed before her eyes.

Maura's arms constricted around Jane. Her friend who blamed herself far too often for things which didn't happen or were never her fault to begin with.

"Jane that didn't happen, it's not your fault." Maura whispered caressing Jane's back in calming motions. Maura couldn't see Jane's face but she felt the shaking of her chest as she wept quietly. Maura could feel the silent tears falling on her head and she wanted nothing more than to sooth her friend.

Maura continued to whisper words of encouragement and absolution.

Slowly she became aware of Jane slowly caressing her bruised cheek. Her warm hands caressing the swelling and dulling the ache by some means that only Jane's scarred hands could. Maura's medically trained mind tried to find some logical reason for its healing and comforting effect, but could find none.

"You say it's not my fault but I caused this" Jane whispered as she caressed her cheek. "And this" She croaked as her hand wandered down to softly touch the old scar of Hoyts scalpel on her neck. "And these" Jane said as she oh so gently pulled up the arms of her own BPD sweatshirt to stroke the bruises across Maura's arms. The gentle ministrations making Maura warm in ways no friend should ever make her feel.

"Jane, I really don't blame you. You always save me. You saved me again today and I trust you will no doubt do it again. I'm just glad to have you here. Please don't blame yourself. You believed me innocent even when everyone else had given up, including myself. Thank you Jane." Maura whispered.

There was no response and Maura felt tears well up in her eyes, she couldn't bear the thought of Jane blaming herself for Maura's problems. Causing Jane pain hurt Maura.

"Please Jane. Let it go. Please. If you don't I think I'll cry!" Maura whispered softly.

A soft sigh escaped Jane. "You know I hate it when you cry and I can't ever resist when you say please." Jane lay back pulling Maura with her and Maura snuggled closer to her warmth. Slowly Jane's tears slowed and stopped. Her breathing evened out and she began to forgive herself just as it seemed Maura had forgiven her.

Jane started slightly when she heard Maura take a deep breath, her nose firmly planted in the nook between Jane's neck and shoulder. "Did you just sniff me?" Jane questioned, curiosity and amusement warring in her voice.

Maura froze in Jane's embrace.

"No" She squeaked quietly.

Jane pushed back to look down at Maura, who examined the slight remains of Jane's tears. Jane studied Maura's face as she lightly bit her lip guiltily and blushed.

Jane didn't like the idea of Maura being embarrassed of anything she did, especially not with Jane. Jane isn't like the little snot nosed brats of Maura's childhood who teased her mercilessly.

"Maura you know you can trust me. I'd never laugh at you, well not in a mean way and besides, is it worth the hives?"

The hand that had already been sneaking up to scratch at her neck shot down as Maura looked guilty. With a rush of breath Maura hurried to explain, "It's just that, well... _**Ilikeyourscentbecauseitmakesmefeelsafeandcalm.**_ "

Jane took a moment to decipher the rushed Maura speech." You like how I smell. It makes you feel safe?" She asked. A goofy smile coming to her face.

Maura seemed to relax and shyly began to explain, "Yes, I don't know why, but my olfactory senses always conjures up feelings of safety and calmness when I smell your scent. It's kind of why I like wearing your BPD sweats after a bad day at work."

Jane's smile softened and she kissed Maura's head.

They sat quietly for a while until Jane yawned and Maura for the first time really took note of her friend. Jane's eyes were drooping, her frame seemed heavy and the normally black circles beneath her eyes were darker than usual.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. Jane grunted. "Jane, when did you last sleep?"

Jane grumbled and Maura realised it was a dodge.

"Jane?" Maura repeated more sharply.

"Uh… I got a few hours the night of that benefit I suppose." Jane answered sheepishly.

"Jane, that was nearly 48 hours ago! Bed, now!" Maura stated horrified.

Jane smiled weakly and began to rise. A hesitant look crossing her face.

"What Jane?" Maura questioned reading the anxiety in her face.

"Um, could I sleep with you?" Jane blushed painfully." Uh, I mean in your bed. I sleep better when you're close." She whispered shyly.

Maura's face softened, "Of course Jane, I sleep better with you there too, and after the last few days, I need it too."

Hand in hand they made their way to bed.

* * *

  


The early morning light woke Maura slowly. She was wrapped warmly in a comfortable embrace. Rolling over she was greeted with the beautiful sight of Jane Rizzoli. Her face soft in sleep, miraculously free of all worry and the masks of strength and bravado that she often wore.

This was Maura's favourite time. Her heart lurched at the thought. Maura loved Jane, but she knew it could never be. Jane was a tactile person, common in Italian American families, her tactile displays with Maura were just a symptom of that no matter how much Maura's heart wanted them to mean more. She was popular, boisterous and kind. Jane's blessing of friendship was more than Maura could ever have asked for. Jane had given her friends, family, a connection she had never had before. She could never risk that or betray that friendship by even daring to think about having more. Maura was the opposite of everything Jane would need in a mate. Besides Jane was straight, she had made that clear, insulted so viciously when the fossils and misogynists at BPD insinuated otherwise.

On this sad thought Maura rose stiffly and extremely quietly, so as to not wake Jane, left to set the coffee maker to brewing. She smiled sadly looking back at Jane.

Maura knew Jane was never truly awake until she had at least tasted coffee.

Maura walked to the kitchen and set the coffee to brew, then lifted some British strawberries from the fridge and went in search of Bass. He was probably feeling ignored and she wanted to treat him.

After looking under the dining room table and the sofa Maura found her faithful pet in the hall by the front door, but her mission was forgotten when her eyes landed on an envelope lying on the matt. The envelope had her name written across it in cursive blue pen and nothing else. No postage stamp and no address. Someone had personally posted it through the letterbox.

Disquiet rose in Maura but her curiosity was a stronger force.

The envelope was heavy paper and not sealed.

Maura pulled out a single sheet of paper and with shaking hands began to read, almost dropping the letter after the first line.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_I have never been a father to you, and in earnest you have rejected me. An action which has pained me, but which, ultimately I can understand. My sources tell me, that you refer to me as your 'sperm donor' and although crass I suppose when I gave you up to ensure your safety that is all I became,_

_I cannot apologise for the pain I have caused you because it would be untrue and I will not insult you like that. I did what was needed in order for your survival. I beg of you however to listen to me on this one occasion as a daughter would listen to her father._

_I know Maura. I know you love Jane, or rather that you are in love with her. More to the point, though I know that she loves you too. Over the last three years we have had a few encounters, not all pleasant but I have seen one constant. She is your protector and she loves you. I have spoken to Jane Maura, more often than you know I would bet. Don't be angry with her, she was always trying to protect you .Always willing to do more for you than any other, to sacrifice anything for your happiness. It's not easy for a man of my time or origin to say Maura, but I approve. How little that means to you I am unsure. I believe Jane is good for you, she makes you happy and that is all I care about. She can protect you where I cannot._

_You're a scientist Maura, you know that sometimes you need an objective observer to point out the obvious to the subjects. I am that observer and few men have ever fooled me. Trust me Maura, she loves you and you can be happy together if you are courageous enough to reach out and grab her. Jane will never come to you so you must go to her. Love each other my daughter, protect each other._

_All my love, your father._

Maura sat in shock by her front door. She re-read the letter once, then twice.

Maura's heart beat a mile a minute and she tried to understand it, tried to put some logic to it. Paddy had had a letter delivered to her house. Why? Why would Paddy lie? He is many things but in his own warped way he has never outright tried to hurt her.

What if it was true? Maura's heart sped up again. She could have Jane.

A thousand conversations, facial expressions and moments began to replay in her mind, all in a new light. Jane's protectiveness, her caresses, her guilt over Maura's injuries all took on new meaning.

Could it be?

Jane had so many hang ups, so many illogical ideas about the value of things and reasons to hold back if she felt for Maura what her father said. It might make sense. "Be courageous," her father said.

Maura had just been accused of murder, spent a day and a half in prison, she had been held by two serial killers and a rogue cop. Maura Isles was the daughter of a mob boss…she could do courageous.

Dropping the strawberries, putting the letter in a sideboard draw and padding back to her bedroom she stood over Jane, her breath coming in short gasps. Jane was beginning to wake up, she wriggled in the sheets, her eyes scrunched up, her arm flailed where Maura should be and her nose twitched to the smell of coffee. Maura knew she was on the very cusp of awakening.

Now or never.

Without further thought, Maura leant forward and lightly pressed her lips to Jane's.

Maura froze and her breathing stopped. The lips were warm and spicy. Maura was overwhelmed as her brain kicked in and all her worries came rushing back. What was she doing? If Jane didn't feel the same she would…

The rampant thoughts and worries however were cut off when Jane let out a light moan and her lips moved against Maura's. Maura was lost to the sensation as her hands grasped Jane's neck and hair, she fell forward over Jane on the bed.

After a few moments of intense kissing and just as Maura ran her tongue over Jane's lips, pleading for entrance, Jane froze, her eyes snapping open.

They were frozen, eyes locked, lips gently pressed together and Maura lying across Jane.

Maura's eyes plead for understanding and love. Jane's filled with confusion, with fear but most of all the emotions which broke Maura's heart were love and fragile hope. Maura at last realized she held Jane's heart, her very life in her hands.

"Please Jane…Please. I know there is a lot we will have to sort out, a lot we will have to discuss but I love you. Please." Maura begged, investing all her love in her voice.

Jane's eyes shifted, tears of joy now staining her cheeks, a smile blooming across her face and all the love she had for Maura and had hidden blooming in her eyes. All the fears cast aside for now. They could be dealt with later.

Jane pulled Maura down and began to kiss her. Jane had crossed a lot of lines for Maura, some she was ashamed of, some she wished she could forget, but this line she would gladly cross for her beloved. Her friend no longer, the line to love is crossed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.


End file.
